warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spottedstar42/Quotes-my faves!
these are my fave quotes from many different things! Pirates of the carrbian "I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!" -captain jack sparrow Sparrow: where is the rum? Elizbeth: I used it make a flare. Sparrow: But why is the rum gone? -(somethign like that):P "It's Elizbeth! *whispers* quick, hide the rum!" -Jack sparrow Warriors too many to count:P Artemis Fowl too many to count, but i can list a fair few of them. "Not the Stripey ones, they're just little babies!" -Foley waking from a nightmare, Artemis Fowl and The Atlantis Complex Artemis (O'ryan): I guess there is only one hope left. You give me a ride to the village on your back, I can play music on the streetside for money and you can perform circus tricks for passers by. narrator: This statement was so outragous Foley genuinely considered jumping in the hole to get away. Later Artemis (O'ryan): I know! we can search for a magic stone that can grant wishes,or you could search my body for some secret birthmark that means i'm a prince of somewhere or other." Foley: ok, you get started on the stone thing and i'll scrape some magical runes in the snow. -The Atlantic complex (to explain why this is funny,in this book Artemis get a mental disease called the atlantis complex that pretty much makes him obsessed with the #5, afraid of the #4, and have spilt personalities when shocked, such as the O'ryan idiot.) "confidence is ignorance, if you're feeling cocky that means there's somethign you don't know." -Foley, first Artemis Fowl book "Root was a great, not the best commander to get along with, but sometimes the best leaders don't make the best friends" -foley's website, beginning of the Opal descption "Peace be inside me, Tolerance all around me, forgiveness in my path. Now, Mirval, show me where the filthy human is so i may feed him his organs." -Opal Koboi (bad guy :P) speaking about Artemis Fowl in the Time Paradox Julius root's last moments:"Don't take the shot, go save Artemis and Butler, that's the last order I'll ever give you, Captain." Holly Short: "I have to take the shot, Julius." root: "Don't call me Julius. that's when you always disobey me. Go save Artemis, Holly." holly: "I'll save Artemis next." *shots the spot* "I hit it! I hit the spot!" Opal: "I don't know, I think you were a shade off. Hard luck, i say that sincerely" Holly:"NOOOOOO!!!" root: "Be well." *explodes* -root's death in the Opal Descpetion "I know where I am, I'm in a theater! With only 3 1/2 fingers! I have only three 1/2 fingers, not the theater." - Number 1, demon warlock, The Lost Coloney "Most intreginly, the 'Fairy Theif' came with a note saying only, "More to come." If true, will many stolen artworks be returned to the public? If so, art collectors beware, for no stolen artwork is safe. "More to Come."? Teh Public certainly hope so" Narrator at the end of the Opal Deception Artemis, regaining consiousness. "ahh, gentle steed, fair lady, how might the morning find you?" holly "Dar vit! It's the knight in shining armor!" Foley: "I thought the drugs would brign back artemis. At least O'Ryan can tell us what Artemis is up too. O'ryan, you noble youth, do know the password for Artemis's firewall?" Artemis, pretending to o'ryan:P :"Of course, it's D-O-N-K-E-Y space B-O-Y" Narrator: foley was halfway thrpough writing this down when the penny dropped. foley: "Haha Artemis, very funny. I knew it was you all the time!" - epilouge, the atlantis complex (it's the funniest book by far:P, even though it ends up the bad guy was only trying to kill them to save his wife, then ended up savign them all and accoming his wife into death as they flew an exploding shuttle far away from a hospital.... ANYWAY) Artemis: "Tell me the truth, mother. what has happened here?" Angline Fowl, arte's mom: "I Despise you Artemis Fowl, you bothersome human! How I loath you!" Narrator: Not words one expects to hear form one's own mother. - end of time paradox, btw it turned out opal koboi taking over his mother's body. MORE TO COME :P Category:Blog posts